


Thominewt：做饭规则

by KnightNO4time



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Minho/Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Kudos: 8





	Thominewt：做饭规则

烦人的闹钟响起来的时候床上的三个人都还没动。但那折磨人听觉得声音很快就赢得了胜利，在响了不下一分钟的情况下让靠近它的亚洲男孩闭眼伸手寻觅着将其扣住，然后手腕无力的缩回被子里的同时把闹钟不小心碰掉在了地毯上，但是谁都不在意。  
“嗯额…God...”亚洲男孩带着一个很大的哈欠呻吟着将身子转向床里，回到先前的姿势，似乎关闹钟的这一个动作让他全身上下每一块骨头都被扭伤了一般。他将被子用肩膀顶回到了脖子下面保暖，手在被窝里从前面金发人的背后绕过去，重新搂上了对方的腰，并且手臂随意压在了那个细腰上另一个人指骨修长性感的手上。  
“Minho，别压我…”手的主人从睡意里挤出来全部力气把手指从叫Minho的亚洲男孩胳膊下面抽出来，但是只是在金发人的腰际移动了一点点，随后力量被抽走了似的松懈下去贴回到了Minho的胳膊上。  
床上的三个人再次陷入安静，彼此的呼吸声重叠在一起，温热且慵懒。  
刚才移动手的主人是一个有着一头深发丝的男孩，他身子重心向内正面怀抱上金发男孩，手臂顺着对方腰线滑落到金发和Minho之间硬是收紧了这个拥抱。他的鼻翼和嘴角贴在金发男孩额前的发际上，和另一侧脸颊压在金发上的亚洲男孩头碰头。  
两个大男孩从前后两方把较纤细的金发男孩夹在中间，彼此手臂交缠着绕在金发男孩的身上，从枕头上看过去就和一个深色夹浅色的发色小夹心饼干。  
“该起床了…Thomas...”Minho咕哝着，用脸颊蹭了蹭金发，顺势顶了顶对面的深色头发催促起来。  
叫做Thomas的深发男孩发出不满的声音，睁不开眼的往后退缩。他身子向外翻去从搭着他侧身的金发男孩手下面脱离出来一点，弄坏了这个夹心饼干的小队形。  
“今天该谁做饭了？”被两边动作弄醒的金发男孩口气含糊不清的询问。因为Thomas从前方退开的原因，这让他有点冷的向后贴去，在Minho胸口寻求更多的温暖加以弥补，但是手却不放弃的闭眼摸索着Thomas的睡衣往自己这边拉。  
“不是我，”Minho很快地回答，勉强睁开了一只眼，顺便歪嘴吻了吻金发的后脑勺。  
“Newt？”Thomas顺着力度将身子靠了回来，他嘴唇贴在名叫Newt的金发人的额前上询问，一边连带着几个很轻的碎吻。  
Newt被前后的吻弄的痒痒的，这样他不得不缩了缩脖子在双人怀抱里眯起眼睛轻声笑出声。他浓密的睫毛因为眼睛的酸涩而频繁的眨眼煽动，他怜爱的在近在咫尺的Thomas嘴唇上啄了一口，“不是我，我昨天才做完。”  
“我是前天，”Minho露出慵懒的笑容，越过Newt的头顶看到睁开眼的Thomas。他抬起手借着Newt肩膀的支撑搭向了Thomas那侧，手掌温柔的抚摸过Thomas线条柔和的下颚和嘴角，而Thomas则作为回应的在他手心上落下了一个早安吻。  
“我前天做了意大利面，”Minho在金发间温柔的看着那一侧的Thomas，对上那双蜜糖色的眼睛，一边说一边用拇指摆弄对方的嘴唇。Thomas伸出来舌头，还用牙齿碰了碰对方的指甲，但是Minho轻巧的抽了回去。  
“哦，那个酸的要命的意大利面，”Newt回忆起来后带着苦笑的口吻加以提点。很快Minho就以爱意的小小报复回应了一下，他抬起头用嘴狠狠抿了一口Newt的耳廓，这让金发男孩轻声叫了出来，用手捂住耳朵。  
Thomas看着眼前Newt可爱的反应忍不住笑出声，他抬起手移动带对方白皙的脸颊上用手背温柔的顺过，接着指腹捏上刚才被Minho叼住的耳廓附近帮忙揉搓了几下给与安抚。  
“所以，今天轮到Tommy你做饭了，”Newt感受着耳朵上的抚摸笑着望进蜜糖色眼睛深处，除了催促还有点挑逗。  
Thomas无奈的撇开嘴从喉咙里发出来了一阵泄气的声音。下一秒他闭上眼，一把抬起手臂跨过了Newt搂住了其身后的Minho，将包括他自己在内的三个人拉到最近，并将自己的脸埋进Newt的金发里撒娇抗议起床。  
Newt贴在他的颈窝里，对着他脖子吹了吹气，这让Thomas一个激灵很快松开了他们。Minho精神恢复了很多，他好笑的看着Thomas的身影，并且抬脚插入Newt的脚间够向Thomas的脚趾挑动，“你可以为此庆幸，我晚上要和Gally会面，可能要去酒吧混一晚上。你可以少做一人份。”  
Thomas不知道应该表示开心还是泄气，他脚上前勾出了Minho伸来的的脚腕，另一只贴在Newt的脚背上，让三个人的脚彼此脚缠在一起相互在被子里摩擦。  
“其实今天Teresa让我和她一起去找Brenda...所以…？”他渴求一样的低头看了看Newt深棕色的大眼睛。  
Newt皱着眉头审视一样的看了会Thomas，后来凭经验Newt相信显Thomas不是在说谎。本来Thomas担心Newt会以为他是故意逃避，却没想动Newt只是好笑的眯起眼睛，抬手用纤细修长的手指插入他深色有些硬质的发丝里温柔的揉了揉，“Alby让我今晚陪他和他女朋友吃饭，这可是我第一次见他女朋友。”  
“Wow！所以说我们三个今晚都不在家吃饭，”Minho收回手臂，从被子里举出来在空中无目的的挥动一下，“你真是幸运，不用做晚饭了！”他指了指Thomas，随后把手臂拍回了盖在身上的被子上，发出一声闷响。  
“这的确出乎我意料，”Thomas嘴角得意的上扬，挑起来一边的眉毛。随后他补充一下，“你今晚通宵在酒吧？”  
“大概？你知道Gally他多喜欢喝，”Minho嘴巴一撇无奈的耸了耸肩膀，那副装出来的无辜样似乎表示他自己并不想喝那么多一样。其实他每次都和Gally两个人能走好几家，他的酒量也是目前床上三个人里最好的。  
Newt哼笑一声，移动手臂向后在被子下给Minho侧胯上警报般的拍了一巴掌，“不要喝太过，我可不希望大半夜被你吵醒。”这一掌让Minho夸张的露出来吃痛的样子逗笑了回头看他的Newt和Thomas。他无辜的露出可怜的样子给了Thomas一个目光故意抱怨Newt，但是Thomas却是一脸理所当然，这让Minho翻了一个白眼拨弄嘴巴的吐出嘴里的气。  
“Okay，Tommy，”Newt慵懒的转回身子，笑着把头蹭到Thomas脖子下面，感受对方用下巴抵着自己的额头，“只有一餐需要你做，快点起来去做吧。今天咱们都休息，所以才这么不着急。”  
“Love，既然我们都休息，为什么不一起在床上躺一天或者晚点吃饭？”Thomas口气带着抱怨提议。  
他们三个人同居以后，规定是每个人负责一天伙食。因为当初三个人刚搬进来的时候彼此都很推卸责任，时而发现并没有可以充饥的东西，迫不得已被Newt这样规划。虽然现在也很麻烦不过却成为了日常规则，谁让当初另外两个人对这个计划很满意呢？虽然他们三个人做饭技术都没有特别好，但是最近都有所改进。  
“因为我饿了，他饿了。而且其实在一起我们今天还能干很多事情，不光在床上，”Minho用手拨弄着Newt的金发，一边给Thomas挤了个眼神。  
这让Thomas只能好心接受爱人们的提议，点着头念着“Okay”从床上撤离出去，脱了睡衣寻找自己的家居服。不过当他穿好回头，发现Newt已经翻了一个身重新闭眼缩到了Minho怀里准备掉入回笼觉，而Minho 一边给Newt拉上被子一边对着刚要开口的Thomas使了一个催促的眼神指向门口。  
Thomas走过床边顺手隔着被子拍了一下Minho 的大腿，Minho低声痴笑一生对了口型给他说了一句“I love you”作为早鼓励，但是Thomas早已无奈笑着不去理睬那份敷衍而带门离去。  
但是Thomas的身影很快就有出现在了门口，Minho回头奇怪的看向爱人，而Minho身体另一侧露出来的Newt的金发也动了动，显然Newt被开门声弄醒了。  
“我们竟然没有鸡蛋？我记得那个之前写在了便条上？”Thomas扶着门框歪着头等着答案。  
Newt睡眼惺忪的小脸从Minho肩头冒出来，他只勉强睁开了一只眼睛，“最近还没来得及采购，你可以做一个没有鸡蛋的早餐？”  
Thomas重重且无力的点了一下头离去。不过这次他在厨房里大声骂了一句导致屋子里的两个人都听得到，而几秒后Thomas一脸无语的出现在了门边，“我们也没有牛奶了，也没有吞拿鱼罐头。”  
“你要吞拿鱼干什么？”Minho做出来一个费解的鬼脸，从床上撑起来上半身，动了动一侧肩膀代替耸肩的动作。但是当他看到Thomas投来的眼神，这让Minho很快想起来往日Thomas做的味道最好的一道拿手早餐，“哦，对…吞拿鱼三明治。Shit，我还是很喜欢你做的那个的！”他低声咬牙抱怨了一句。  
“看来你吃不到了，”Thomas抱起来双臂将自己身子从依靠的门框上分离，终于找到力气一样站直身子舒了一口气，“蔬菜也只有西兰花和小番茄，水果只有苹果和上周买的橘子…还剩下两个。”  
听到这些惨不忍睹的信息，Newt认真的精神将他从睡神的绑架里解脱。他坐起身，盘腿在床上，将被子拉到腹部保持温暖，“看来我们今天一天的任务就是去购物！嗯…显然我们三个人一起购物也是很久没发生的事情了，”一边说Newt一边用他动人的棕色眼睛分别给两个爱人抛去眼神。  
“好主意，跃跃欲试，”Minho赞同的点点头，虽然这出乎一切预料的计划让他口气有点干巴巴，不过Newt装作没听到。  
面对Newt第二次投来的确认的目光，Thomas当然很少拒绝。他点点头，思考了一下，“那么就不要怪我早餐做的简单了，吐司抹黄油，我会弄个水果沙拉，剩下就是咖啡。顺便说果汁和软饮也需要进货。”  
“我一会起来会把它们写到单子上，”Newt虽然说是“一会”但是说话间他已经从床上爬起来，开始换衣服。而Thomas则无声的走到床边抬脚推了推Minho的身子，这让亚洲男孩发出来咯咯的傻笑，不领情的在床上躲开找了一片舒服的地方躺下。  
“Hey，Minho，你真的该起来了。”Newt套上他的衬衫后回头给黑发男孩投去警告的目光。“我下午四点就要去见Alby，你磨蹭一下我们今天就只剩下购物一个计划了。”  
Minho一会点头一会摇头敷衍的眨着眼睛，不确定他是不是认真想要表达什么。只是最后他还是乖乖的从被窝里挪了出来，这让Thomas满意的转身回去厨房。  
“对了，我确定上次Thomas做饭那天也是晚上我们出去party，他已经幸运的逃离两次了，”Minho捡起来背他弄掉的闹钟，随后想起什么的摸着下巴，目光投向还没拉开窗帘的窗户，声音里的字母加重只是为了让Newt注意到他的意思。  
“我知道，”Newt翻了个白眼，他当然知道Minho什么意思，“不要再这点小事情上计较，你不是小孩子。”  
“我不是小孩子，我只是偶然追求一下劳动力的平等，”亚洲男孩轻浮的扬起嘴角，走过去搂住Newt衬衫下线条紧致的腰，“再说，Thomas做的饭是我们这里最不错的，我有些怀念他的海鲜饭。”  
“我也怀念，”Newt想到那次Thomas少见的大显身手，不得不点头表示同意。当然他刚才差点就肚子叫起来，“那么下次给他加一天好了。”  
“Hey！我听到你们在说什么！”Thomas叉着腰出现在了慢慢推开的门后面，不过他看起来一点也不算生气。他走过去，分别给了两个人一个正式点的早安吻，接着站到Newt另一侧搂住金发人的腰带着对方走出这个还未换气的卧室，“你们能对那道原创的菜谱给予支持我很感谢，但是我只决定负责一次晚餐。”  
“你不是在做水果沙拉？我觉得你不会这么快做完吧？”Minho反驳一样的故意挑着爱人的小毛病，脸上的表情就像是一只投到了鸡蛋的小狐狸。  
Thomas摇头不断，“我发现苹果长毛了，说实话我真的想不起来那个是谁什么时候买的。看来我们自己吃点橘子就好。”  
“看来我们是真的真的需要购物了，马上！”Newt睁大眼睛一脸吃惊。  
“看来你真的真的需要增加一天伙食劳动力，”Minho追加挑逗Thomas的条件。  
“少了一道菜不是我的问题！”Thomas回头对着快步跑上来一把搂住他和Newt的Minho抱怨着，但是后者却笑眯了眼完全不采取他意见的将他们快速推去了厨房。  
今天三个同居人需要买的东西很多，久违的三人购物大概会占据今日的大部分时间，想想也是无奈，但是其实有点期待？


End file.
